


First Stage Plan

by xalleosm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Day 4, M/M, Short One Shot, Weddings, xiuhanweek17, xiuhanweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xalleosm/pseuds/xalleosm
Summary: This is written for luminations fic fest #xiuhanweek2017.Day 4: Ceremony





	First Stage Plan

The wedding is lovely, really. Tao and Sehun both look far more gorgeous as their faces light up from smiles and newlywed glow. The venue, the food, the music, and all are lovely. He’s happy that one of his closest friend, Tao, has found someone who’s willing to be committed to him ‘til death do them apart they say.

One year ago, on the altar were Yifan with his groom, Junmyeon, a kind and soft-looking man. Three months after that, Yixing followed suit with a lovely man that’s also from Chinese named Chen.

Tao, Yifan, Luhan, and Yixing have been close friends back in high school until now. Tao is one year younger than them, because he started school one year early. They came to Korea to go to university and rented a flat together although they weren’t in the same university, only Tao and Yifan were. The three of them chose to live in Korea, whilst Yixing is going back to China because he’s expected to run his father’s business, also because Chen lives there, so Yixing settled down.

From his spot, Luhan can see Yifan is busy dancing with his spouse, while Tao and Sehun are still—of course—occupied with the guests. He is currently sitting on one of the benches at the side, Yixing is beside him, sipping on a drink. The dimpled man comes alone because Chen is in China. Luhan also comes there alone.

It’s not because his partner can’t come, or rather the lack thereof.

So, this is quite a lovely day, but Luhan feels a little bit gloomy inside. Seeing all his close friends have someone to come home to, a companion for life. Luhan has had relationships too, but the last one it was three years ago, and it was for ten months, they hadn’t even gotten serious. Seems like what he’s feeling breaks through his expression, because Yixing nudges him with his elbow.

“Why the long face, hm?”

“Eh, what? I’m great. I’m glad that Tao looks happy, knowing that there were so many obstacles before the wedding.” He smiles, looking at Tao dancing with Sehun, sometimes there’s laughter in between.

“Yeah, our crybaby has grown up and found a fine man.” Then Yixing turns his head to look at him and he put a hand on his shoulder. But before his friend can utter a word, Luhan beats him to it.

“Don’t ask about it. I know. I know what you’re thinking.” He squinted his eyes looking at the other. Yixing purses his lips and diverts his gaze to stare at the scenery instead.

“I wasn’t going to say anything…” Yixing mutters.

“Lies.”

“Do you want to dance?”

“Nah, go ahead if you want.”

Yixing doesn’t say anything after that. Then Luhan gets up while mumbling that he is going to the toilet.

He walks down the hall to where the toilet is located. But as he’s about to turn to a corner, someone is doing the same from the opposite. They almost collides if it’s not for Luhan’s fast and embarrassing reflex, meaning easily startled.

“Aaa!!” He screams and immediately takes a step back. His doe eyes widen comically, mouth opens so wide making his jaw hinged down. Luhan almost loses his balance if it’s not for the person in front of him that caught his arms. The person also looks at him with a big eyes and with the corner of lips curl up, amused like he’s trying to suppress a laugh.

When he can get a grip of his footings, the stranger releases his arms. He finally fixes his gaze at the face in front him. Luhan thinks he should note down everything he sees right now.

The stranger has slanted eyes like a cat staring back at him, _they are so pretty_ , Luhan thinks.

Then he casts down to look at his nose, _wow it’s so cute._

Lower, he lays eyes on his lips, _hmm so plump, I bet they’re really soft._

Then he stares at the whole face. _Hella gorgeous._

_No, scratch that._

**_Heavenly_ ** _gorgeous._

Luhan gapes without realizing it. He may be not losing his balance anymore but he definitely is losing control.

“So?” The stranger speaks up, his voice is so _lovely._ Luhan feels like crying from admiration. Or squealing _so hard_. The stranger—no, _the goddess_ waves his hand in front of his face. “Um, hello? I asked you, are you okay?”

_Aww, he’s really sweet. Wait, why is he asking that?_

_Oh._

“Oh! Sorry, I’m sorry. Ah, yes? I’m okay?” Luhan mentally slaps himself, he must look like a fool right now.

The stranger looks relieved hearing Luhan answered him. “Ah, good then… I thought there was something wrong.”

_No, there’s no something wrong. Meeting you is so right._

Luhan shakes his thoughts, afraid if he doesn’t get power over his mind, he’ll end up embarrassing himself more. Besides, he already creeps out the stranger enough.

“Yeah, thank you- Uh- I mean- Oh! I need to go to the toilet!” He almost forgets about his bladder. He jiggles his leg as if it will help to hold the pee. “I’m sorry. If you’ll excuse me.” Then he sprints to the toilet and quickly releases his need in one of the urinal.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

It’s not that Minseok doesn’t like weddings or being the attendee. He just always has this uneasy feelings because wedding ceremony is a place where the loneliness inside him trying to make itself known and demanding to make Minseok _do_ something about it. Just like how he feels at the moment.

It’s not all bad though, because he also gets hyped from everything that’s happening here. Like seeing his bratty cousin finally found ‘the love of his life’—as Sehun will phrase it—makes him feels warmth inside his chest.

But it is unbelievable, he’s still bitter, that all his (no longer) bratty and snotty younger cousins are already married. They’re all one big step ahead of him in terms of building a family, heck, Baekhyun is _two_ big steps ahead of him. With a three year old daughter he’s keeping watch over. Because her dad is the wedding organizer so he’s quite busy at this time. Whilst her other dad is getting beverages for them.

Minseok’s parents have never be more pressing to find a partner than when his cousins aren’t all married. It’s also not helping that he’s the oldest. Because of that he often gets sad with the fact that his parents are getting older too. They can’t wait for him forever.

As Minseok playing a little with his niece a bit, he hears footsteps approaching followed by a familiar deep voice.

“Hyung, here, this one is yours.” Chanyeol, his cousin-in-law struggles a bit as he tried to hand him one of the three glasses he manages to bring. Minseok quickly stands up from his seat to carefully take the glass in the middle to avoid an undesirable event.

“Thanks, Chanyeol.” He said as he’s sitting back down.

“No problem, hyung. And this one is for you, Yeri my princess.” Chanyeol half kneeling half squatting as he shows his daughter a bottle that had been refilled with milk. Yeri only stares at him and reaches out her little hands to the bottle without making any sound. Then Chanyeol pats his daughter’s head before sitting down beside her and helping her to drink her milk.

Minseok sometimes wonders why their daughter is more a quiet type when both of her parents are loud and talkative. Or maybe he hasn’t seen it yet.

He is lost in thoughts as he lifts the glass filled with juice to his mouth. Just as before the rim touches his lips, Yeri calls _uncle_ and grabs his forearm asking for attention. Unfortunately, his hand jerked and the liquid from the glass spilled a bit on his white button up. He lets out a little ‘oop’ when that happens.

“Yeri! What are you doing? Be careful! Ah, I’m so sorry Minseok-hyung.” Chanyeol gets up to take some tissues from the table near them and gives him three plies of tissues which he takes. Minseok stands up from his chair.

“It’s okay, it’s okay! I’ll just go to the bathroom to clean it up.” Seeing Yeri’s sad face, Minseok leaned down to pat her cheek. “It’s okay Yeri, I’m not mad.” And so he takes a stroll to the toilet.

Now there’s a wet patch on the bottom right side of his shirt, he’s still lucky it’s only a small amount of juice spilled on him. After drying it for a good two minutes using electronic hand dryer—because in that two minutes, the toilet was empty—Minseok walks out to go back to the event. _Why am I even staying here in the first place?_ He thinks, but he remembers that he should play a good cousin role for Sehun at least for once, also helping Baekhyun if the younger needs any.

When he’s walking to turn to the left path, he almost stumbles into something, or _someone_ it seems. All he sees are neck and a collar before a loud scream as that someone in front of him steps back. He watches the person look like he’s going to fall on his butt so Minseok quickly grabs his arms before anything can happen. Honestly, the man’s expression earlier was so funny, he would be laughing at him if the stranger doesn’t look like he’s almost gone into cardiac arrest right now.

As he notices that the other is able to standing firm, Minseok glances up to the person that he realizes a bit taller than him and good looking too. The top of his head only reaches the stranger’s nose.

“Are you okay?” His question goes unanswered as the man only staring at him, not blinking. He ponders to himself if the person in front of him even breathing. _Or is he drunk?_ _On drugs??_ But he looks fine to Minseok except for the catatonic behavior. So he continues to peer on the man in case he needs help while tilting his head from side to side, examining the poor guy. “Are you… in pain?”

The stranger in front of him keep mum, eyes following his face.

“So?” He still doesn’t answer. Minseok waves his hand in front of his face. _His eyes aren’t reacting to the movement of my hand._ “Um, hello? I asked you, are you okay?”

The man’s sparkly eyes look like they are brought to life. “Oh! Sorry, I’m sorry. Ah, yes? I’m okay?”

Minseok exhales, good to know the stranger is fine. “Ah, good then… I thought there was something wrong.”

The taller looks flustered, Minseok sees how red his cheeks are. _He must be really shocked, does he have heart problems?_

The stranger then rambling and stuttering as he speaks to him. He looks like he’s in a hurry, Minseok acknowledges when the man practically sprinting off to the toilet. Minseok smiles, amused.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Luhan approaches Yixing, Yifan, and Junmyeon on the dance floor. Yifan greets him soon afterward, followed by Junmyeon who nods politely at him with a smile.

“Aye, Han, Yifan here is going to leave early.” Yixing announces.

“What?” Luhan faces Yifan and punch his shoulder lightly. “You’re no fun.”

Yifan smiles sheepishly. “Sorry, I have something important to do today. I already told Tao and was just waiting for you to say bye properly.” He then takes Junmyeon’s hand and heads to the exit. Junmyeon bows to them as he gets dragged by the giant. “So, good bye Han, bye Xing. See you all later!”

Luhan stared for a while in disbelief. “Eh? He still hasn’t changed.” Luhan chuckles and shaking his head a bit at Yifan’s too straightforwardness to which Yixing agrees. They are walking to find a seat. It’s easy when many guests have already left.

Suddenly Luhan remembers the earlier encounter with the most exquisite-looking man he has ever seen. He could’ve asked his name if he wasn’t… _Ugh_. He groaned loudly.

“What’s up with you?” Yixing asked. Luhan was going to tell him about it but never get a chance to, because Tao bounces over to them looking so bright. Then he ushers them to a dining table to sit.

“Hey guys!” Luhan wonders how his face muscles doesn’t seem to ache when he already smiles widely so much today.

“Hi Tao, Yifan has already left. Where’s Sehun?”

“He’s with his family. And yeah, I know he had told me. It’s sad, but it’s okay. By the way, Xing-ge I haven’t asked but how is Chen-ge?”

Yixing smiles warmly at the mention of his spouse’s name. “He’s doing great. Still whiny as ever. Ah yeah Tao, he apologized that he couldn’t come with me today. There are so many difficult cases this week, he said.”

“Of course that’s fine. I hope he can resolve those cases soon. Send my greetings to him, ge.”

“I will.” Yixing smiles his dimpled smile and give him a thumb up.

Tao grins and then he looks like he’s got a eureka moment. “Oh yeah! Lu-ge… are you still alone?”

“I’m with Yixing here before you came.” Luhan replied cheekily. The man he mentioned rolls his eyes.

“No.” Tao whined. “Tell me you’re still single, right?”

“Yeah…” Hearing it, the youngest face brightens. “And why do you look so happy? I didn’t know you get excited from other people’s suffering.” Luhan side-eyeing the newlywed man as he talks. Then he grasps on something. “Is Sehun a masochist?”

“Shut up Luhan. Don’t kink shame Tao.” Yixing interrupts.

“I am not shaming, I’m just asking.”

“It’s their privacy. Let them be.”

Tao rolls his eyes. “Okay, guys! Why are you even arguing over that… I have something to tell.” When Tao is sure they are listening, he talks again. “Lu-ge, there’s someone you should meet.” Then he winks at Yixing. The latter winks back with a smirk.

Luhan sighed. “I’m not interested, Tao, not like this.”

“Don’t say that when you haven’t even met him!”

“Well, let’s get this over with, who is it?”

Tao doesn’t answer and instead looking around for a certain person. When he spots Sehun, he gives a signal, apparently to tell him to come over.

Luhan speaks up again. “That’s Sehun, though?”

Tao glares at him. “ _Not_ _him_. But his cousin, Minseok. He’s the same age as you and he’s really cute. You’ll like him.”

Tao’s voice tunes out of Luhan’s ears as he sees Sehun walking over to them. But no, it’s not because of Sehun. There is _him_ , the one Luhan has been looking for, walking along with Sehun in their direction. His hair brushed by the wind ever so slightly, he hasn’t even been that near but Luhan just know. From this proximity, now he can witness the way he walks oh so gracefully. The way the fabric of his pants stretched on his legs, especially _his thighs._ Wow Luhan would love to run his hands on them. He is wearing a button up shirt and there’s a little stain on it but it’s barely noticeable. If he asks Luhan to lick that to clean it, he certainly _would_ without a second thought _._ Welp, okay maybe not the shirt, but the skin underneath it. _Ugh stop, I sound like a pervert._

So, his name is Minseok. Wait, he has to confirm it first.

“Hm, and which one is he?” Luhan asks dreamily.

But Tao doesn’t need to reply to that because both Sehun and _the man_ has joined them in the dining table.

“Hunnie, sit here.” Tao gestures for Sehun to sit beside him, while the latter gestures Minseok to sit in the middle of Yixing and himself.

The gorgeous man recognizes Luhan, his eyebrows are raised for a second. The doe-eyed man tries to hide his embarrassment.

“Hi Minseok-hyung.” Tao greets him. “Meet my friends, this is Luhan and Yixing.”

“Oh yeah, I’m Minseok. Nice to meet you.” He shoots a smile at the two. Luhan can see his baby-like teeth and adoring the way his smile is crooked a bit. It is really endearing.

_If this is someone whom Tao wants me to meet, then can he please ask me to see him every day? Even if he wants me to marry him, I would.._ Luhan is crying internally. Suddenly being single is not too bad. Also, Luhan is beyond happy that Tao married Sehun.

_Okay I’m going too far, this is not healthy. I don’t even know him._

The five men then fall into conversation so easily. They get to know each other, especially Luhan and Minseok because the other three are obviously acting as wingmen. Neither Luhan nor Minseok are complaining about that.

After some chatting and talking Luhan decides Tao was right. He likes Minseok, at first it’s more of a physical thing. But now he also likes the way he talks and interacts with people around him, and other small things Luhan picks up on.

After a pleasant conversation while also munching on a snacks, Yixing asks them permission to leave early. He bids them good bye and once again congratulates Tao and Sehun.

Not long after that, Sehun speaks up. “Luhan-hyung, are you busy after this?”

“No, why?” Luhan notices Tao tries to hide a smirk.

“Um.” Sehun looks at Minseok touches his shoulder. “Hyung, shouldn’t you be going? This is getting late, also Baekhyun-hyung has had enough hands in wrapping up the venue.” Before Minseok can respond to that, Sehun speaks again. “Don’t worry hyung, go home and rest. Now, Luhan-hyung will give you a ride home since you both live in the same area.”

Tao is nodding to what Sehun has said. Then the former tugs Luhan so he stands up and push him to the direction of the parking lot. Sehun is doing the same to Minseok. “Eh-”

Luhan heard Minseok mumbles to Sehun. “You brat, what are you doing?! If you want me to leave, I can go home myself.”

Luhan who also hasn’t even agreed on this, just plays along with Tao and Sehun since he secretly wants to spend more time with Minseok.

“Lu-ge is okay with taking you home, hyung. Right, ge?” Tao smiles at him sweetly.

“Um, yeah, it’s perfectly fine with me, Minseok. I was hoping we could talk more, anyway.” Luhan says to Minseok casually. Hearing this makes Sehun smiles mischievously.

Minseok stares at him with those pretty big eyes making Luhan weak in the knees. Also noticing the blush on his cheeks is making him feel even giddier. “Oh, well then, if that’s okay with you…” Minseok speaks with a low volume, Luhan thinks it is so cute seeing him embarrassed like this.

“Yeah?” Then Luhan offers his hand for Minseok to take, the palm facing the sky. The other hand he places on his own back, like a prince escorting his consort. “May I?”

Minseok looks at it for a seconds before placing his hand on top of Luhan’s. Soon they’re walking hand in hand to Luhan’s car.

Watching them go are Tao, Sehun, and Yixing snickering at their own antics. At least the first stage of their plan has gone smoothly.

**Author's Note:**

> This could be better, but then probably it will take a hundred years. Yeah, I'm still very lacking.  
> And again, I managed to stray the story really far from the prompt, I'm sorryyy.  
> Also, sadly this cut out the most important moment, which is; the development of xiuhan's relationship.  
> But, still
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
